The Life of a Hero
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: SEQUEL! How was the life of a hero? It could be amazing even mind-blowing! Though, it can also a burdening thing. With Sky, the hero of Minecraftia, and now Lea, the hero the squids/hybrids, life became a bit more challenging even as the squids and humans wars seemed to come to a close. With Lea and Sky's deepened friendship now surfaced, how long exactly will this last? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! Yay! So, if you're new I _really, _REALLY...really recommend you go and read "Conflicted" first. Otherwise not only will you be confused, but confused as to why you are confused. o_O BUT if you have read "Conflicted", read on and hope you enjoy the first chapter of dis! **

'**~ CHAPTER 1 ~'**

**Lea's POV**

"Wh…what's happening to me?" I confusingly ask. Then I looked down at myself. I was a ghost! And suddenly I was…_floating! _As I was floating higher and higher, I looked down to see my unconscious self. Was I dead?! Aside from seeing me, I saw Sky there sleeping on the floor beside my bed. I softly smiled to myself before looking up. The next thing I knew I was in the Aether. This was my first time up here, and I could already tell it was so breath-taking and beautiful.

I was soon set down on the plush grass by the…spiraling particles and was able to move around freely. My ears perked at the sound of water. Turning around I only saw a holy stone wall…just like how I was taught. I slowly walked up to the cliff's side and let my fingers trace the patterns the stone had. I never thought I would see this place one day.

I continued carefully walking along side of the holy stone wall, and it led me to a beautiful spring. There was a waterfall that fell from a higher land piece down to a bowl-shaped dent in the ground.

"Wow…" I breathe out, as I came down the small hill and walked on the edge of the pond there.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asks behind me. I turned around to see Notch _himself. _

"Notch…is that really you?" I ask in awe, staring at the being before my eyes.

"Yes, it is," he smiles back, "Although, Lea, there is a reason that I had brought you here."

"What is it, Notch? Am I dead?"

"No, you're not, Lea," he chuckles, easing my nerves for s short time, "I have called you because of your decision. What do you want to be the rest of your life? A human or a squid?"

"I have to decide _now?_ Can't I just stay a hybrid forever?"

"There is only one way to do that," Notch thoughtfully says, planting a hand on his chin, "The one your friend Bodil40 has is only half of what's needed. If you can find the right ingredients to add on to it. You will be a hybrid for as long as you live, just like I have made the squid's royal family."

"Wait…what was the potion Bodil made?" I ask puzzled.

"It is a special potion Bodil had made between his family members, and only they knew. It was how they got your friend SkyDoesMinecraft to breathe underwater. He was partially squid hybrid for about two hours since they had brought two with them to rescue…you."

"What hap-"

"Lea," Notch gently stops me, "I'm sure you have a good amount of questions right now, but let your friends tell you the story. Since I am graceful to this sense…I'll give you two weeks to figure the potion out. Now once I have sent you back down I can't interfere with anything, understood?"

"Understood," I nod back.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

I gasp, sitting up on my bed, only to collapse back down afterwards. I coughed a few times, still taking deep breaths, attempting to sit back up again. This obviously woke Sky up from his slumber.

"Lea…Lea you're alive!" Sky excitedly yells, embracing me in a bear hug, "Oh thank Notch you're ok."

"Yeah…thank Notch," I smile widely back, bringing Sky back into another hug.

"What's the commotion up here…Lea!" Bodil40 screams next, coming over to the other available side of my bed and does the same thing Sky did, "Hey guys, come up here! Lea's alive!" And through the door rushed Deadlox, TrueMU, and HuskyMudkipz.

"Lea, thank goodness you're ok," MinecraftUniverse sighs in relief, "We were all getting really worried about you."

"And Sky on some cases," Husky adds, shrugging his shoulders in a casual way.

"What happened with you, Sky?" my concern-filled voice asks.

"He wouldn't come down to eat with us, so we had to at times bring the food up here. We thought he'd come down sooner or later, but…he still stayed up here when his hunger was dangerously low. Also gave us a few heart attacks when you stopped breathing a few times…" Deadlox explains, hanging his head down in shame, as the others looked everywhere else but Sky or me.

"Sky, you didn't have to do that," I swept some of his dark chocolate hair back from his forehead.

"But I wanted to be here…the first face you see when you wake up. And here I am." I smile shyly, blushing a bit at what Sky said.

"Well, thank you…to _all _of you for taking care of me."

"But Lea," Bodil speaks up, "Why is your hair still black? Shouldn't it be back to blond?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," I gasp, "Bodil I need you." I tell him, taking his arm by surprise and pulling him out of the room, leaving Sky and his friends puzzled by what just happened.

"L_ea_, shoul_dn't_ you be like r_est_ing?" Bodil puzzled voice asks, stumbling every now and then.

"Are you kidding me, Bodil?" I shockingly shot back, "I've been asleep for…how long?"

"About a month…"

"-about a month, and you want me to rest some more?"

"Slow down, Lea," Bodil stops me from walking, when we just reached outside of Seto's house, "I can tell something happened…what is it, Lea? Something is bothering you."

"_Fine, _something did happen ok? Before I…'came back to life', I…was called by Notch."

"_And?_"

"And I made a deal…with him."

"Well, what deal? Why would you have to make a deal? No one in Minecraftia has ever done such a thing, let alone have the opportunity, like that before," Bodil furrows his eye brows in confusion.

"Let's just get to Sparklez's place and talk there."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

**Sky's POV**

We four stared at the room's entrance with shocked expressions even after we knew Bodil and Lea left.

"What the Nether just happened?" Deadlox asks, after a good minute or two.

"I don't know, but we have to tell Seto about this. Come on!" TrueMU waves, already having gone halfway down the stairs. Hurrying down said set of stairs, we found Seto in his basement. There was no wonder why he didn't hear Bodil yell.

"Oh, hey g-"

"Seto, Lea's alive," Husky breathlessly cuts Seto off. And before Seto could say anything about it Husky continues talking, "And the first thing she did was run out the door with Bodil."

"What?! Why?" Seto asks puzzled.

"That's why we came to you. She's _your _sister," Deadlox responds next. After the last sentence, Seto bit his lip nervously.

"Well…that's strange for her to do," Seto puts a hand on his chin, "She just might be going to the pier to visit her mother. I mean, I'm _sure _first person you tell is your family and friends right?"

"Hm…I never thought about that…" TrueMU sheepishly says.

"Well, whenever she is going, she's bound to come back at one point," Seto assures us four, "But thanks for telling me you guys," Seto genuinely smiles, making me and the others smile too.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

**Lea's POV**

"Come on, Sparklez," I tap my foot impatiently, knocking on the door again three times.

"Maybe he's not home, Lea," Bodil puts a hand on my shoulder. And just then…

"My Notch! Who the Nether are _you_ to wake _me_…up…" Sparklez trails off, seeing me and Bodil. Bodil sheepishly smiles and waves, while _I _stand there smirking with my arms casually crossed.

"Morning, sleeping beauty…nice PJs," I lightly pat Sparklez on the back looking down at his green and blue, MC slime patterned top and bottom before inviting myself into his house.

"Uh…thanks?" CaptainSparklez confusingly asks, letting Bodil in then closing the door, "So, I'm glad that you're alive and all that, but why are you here?"

"She was _going _to answer my question when she said she wanted you to hear too?" Bodil crossing his arms, turning his attention to me.

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Apparently, before I was…in a way brought back to life, Notch called me and I visited the Aether for the first time. And I had made a deal with him; as I was suppose to decide if I was going to be a pure squid or a pure human. So, Notch has given me two weeks to find and make a potion to keep me a hybrid _forever. _Now, I know what you might be thinking, but Notch said it _is possible. _He said that Seto is so _close_ to finding it, and I intend on finishing it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! And thanks for your patience with these updates. I was surprisingly tired yesterday and a bit today. Anyway, hope you enjoy dis chapter!**

'**~ CHAPTER 2 ~'**

"So, what are you going to do first?" Bodil expectantly asks.

"Well, Seto, let alone anyone, can't know this," I reply, flattening my lips, "And I trust you two because if we have enough materials and resources, I might have enough to make you guys forever hybrids too. That is if you want to though."

"Yeah, it'd be cool," Sparklez smiles widely after he and Bodil looked at each other, "Being the first squid, or really any, hybrid outside of the squids' royal family." And Bodil nods in agreement.

"Cool, now first on the list is I'm gonna have to get my own place, preferably by the pier."

"Perfect!" Sparklez exclaims, clapping his hands together, "I have a friend named SlyFoxHound who's looking for someone to buy his house around there. I'm sure he'd be happy to sell it to you."

"Alright, let's go meet him right now."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

"So, how is this friend like?" I ask as we approach said house.

"Well…I'd call him an acquaintance," Sparklez unsurely says, knocking on his door, "If I am correct, he is-"

"Sparklez! My man!" the Minecraftian, I assumed _was indeed _SlyFoxHound, hugged Sparklez in a death grip hug.

"H-hey, S-S-Sly," CaptainSparklez chokes out.

"I see you brought friends," Sly says finally letting go of Sparklez, who coughs afterwards. Sly's eyes then land on me, "Ooh, who's this little lady?" I chuckle humorlessly, as he eyes me up and down multiple times.

"Um, sorry, Sly is it? I'm not on the market right now," I fakely smile his way, earning me shocked expressions by Bodil and Sparklez. 'What did I just say? Did that give them the idea that Sky and I was officially a couple?' Sly in response just gave me a pouting face.

"O-_kay_, uh, Sly," Bodil speaks up, "We actually came here to ask you if we could buy your house."

"Sure, that'd be great! Come on in!" was Sly's response, "I thought I'd let you know I was going to leave my furnaces here and the bed upstairs. I have spares packed for myself so you don't have to worry about it."

"That'd be great. Thanks a lot, Sly," Sparklez says stretching his hand out to him.

"Anything for one of my homies," Sly greatly accepts Sparklez's hand, "See you later amigos!" We all waved, as Sly grabbed his two, blue-dyed back packs and went out the door, closing it as well.

"Great! So, get a house: check," I make an air check mark, "Now, how long do you guys live from here? 'Cause I'll never know when I'll need you two…"

"_Actually, _I live with Sparklez because I don't have a house in this part of Minecraftia..."

"And I live about three…maybe four blocks down from here, and it's not _literal blocks _but," Sparklez chuckles, pointing behind him, "It may be a bit far looking from outside, but…oh well."

"That's good enough," I nonchalantly say, "Ok, next I was going to head out and get some glass potions bottles and some stands for them."

"Oh, I have some of those back in my basement," Sparklez informs me, "I used to love making my own potions but I got tired of it and lost interest."

"Really? I don't see you as that type of person for some reason," I incredulously look at Sparklez, "Guess I shouldn't have judge this book by its cover, huh?"

"You can say that…" he awkwardly chuckles.

"In this case, maybe you should give them to me tomorrow. It's getting dark," I pointed to the sun setting sky.

"Ok, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Bodil says opening his arms. I smile giving him his requested hug, then giving one to Sparklez as well. We exchanged 'byes', as they went down the street, and I closed my door, remembering to turn on some red stone lamps that were also left here by Sly. I sighed pleasurably, looking back out at the sunset. This one was exceptionably beautiful. So, I decided to go out by the coast line and sat down at the bank admiring the view.

**Sky's POV**

After telling Seto about Lea, I sat around the living room, awaiting Lea' return, but she hasn't turned up. Husky, Deadlox, and MinecraftUniverse had left after that, telling me that they're going to first spread the news that Lea's ok to the others. But for hours, I paced back and forth within the house, every once and a while going into the backyard and Lea's room. Seto wanted her father's remains in their along with his iron sword.

Since it has been a while, the beloved squid was now an ink sac, and Seto placed it in an enclosed glass case. I heard Lea and her father were really close, and that broke me. I couldn't imagine what if felt like, to lose a family member like that. Below it was his still somewhat sharpened, blood and ink stained sword. Seto also had it cased in the same way her…father was.

Deciding to not dwell on that anymore I told Seto I was leaving, and I did, wanting to take a detour. Besides, if any mobs come after me, I have my budder sword with me. I happened to pass by the pier and saw Lea there…playing with two squids, a bigger one watching off to the side. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and started walking over to her. 'It's now or never…'

**Lea's POV**

Once I linked eyes with Sky and calmed myself, as one of the squids was toying with my hair. I gently set the two down and stood up, dusting myself from the grass.

"Hey Sky," I softly say, it was as soft as an echo or something.

"Hey Lea, where have you been?" Sky asks, "I have been waiting for you at Seto's house all day."

"I…uh…" I looked down, "I have been busy out here with Bodil and CaptainSparklez."

"Oh, well…sorry, if I interrupted something here," Sky shyly says, gesturing to the three squids which still stood nearby us.

"It's fine Sky," I assure him, sitting back down criss-crossed, "Here, sit," I patted the ground to my right.

"What is it?" Sky questions, sitting down the same way I was. I smiled, waving over the squids. The two younger ones came over sitting in my lap.

"Remember this one," I picked up the one on my left, "The one that invaded the pool party at Husky's house. Ah…she's growing up," I sigh putting her back down. We both watched at the two squids went off near the coast and jumped into the water making two small splashes. The older squid, which I knew was the mother I talked to earlier, came to me.

"Thanks for your time, Lea," she told me.

"No, thank you," I reply in her language, "Please tell my mother of my being, that I am up and about. She can visit me tomorrow if she wants to here." I point to my new house a little ways off. The mother squid nods then going with her two squids under the water.

"What'd you say?" Sky curiously asks me, stretching out his legs.

"Nothing important, I was just talking with her earlier; I asked her to tell my mom about how I am that I'm _alive_, as you guys have said," I chuckle, glancing down at the grass then back up at the slowly rising moon.

"And we are glad, Lea," Sky thoughtfully responds, "So…the second squid war is over…"

"The king is dead…" I continue, "So what? Has anything changed?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to get to," Sky nervously says, sitting in a way so that he is facing me, "Lea, now that this is all over…I'm still wanting to know. Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Sky's POV**

Lea smiled, blushing as I took her right hand and held it with both of mine.

"I would love to," she laughs, bringing me into a hug, and I gratefully hugged her back. 'This is so going on my five top best days list', "But Sky," she says, breaking the embrace, "It's not going to be easy."

"Then again, Lea, when is any relationship easy?" I shrug, "But one thing we will do is make the most of it."

"I agree," she proudly says. Next she intertwines her right arm with my left one while holding my hand, "Hm…Sky the hero of all Minecraftia, and Lea…"

"The hero of the squids," I completed, making her look at me a bit surprised, "That's what you were called the past three weeks. Some squids thought you were officially dead and came to tell Seto that, and he told me. You're a hero too, Lea."

"Are you serious, Sky? Come on you have to be joking me," Lea lightly pushed me, and I do it back to her.

"I'm serious," I laugh at her silliness, "Those hybrids and squids see you as something special, Lea. And I do too."

"Wait…so in this case, do you think the war between the squids and humans…is over?" Lea hopefully asks.

"To be honest, I really believe it is officially over," I smile just thinking about not having to deal with all that anymore.

"Well, Sky, you should be heading back to your house. It's _way _past dark now," she and I glance around the indeed darkness surrounding us.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow or…later today I should say."

"Yeah, I will," Lea awkwardly responds back, staring into my eyes, as I did with hers. I then leaned in, kissing Lea right there in the moonlight. Two seconds later, she caught on and kissed me back, making all the weights on my back…float away.

**A/N: AHH! I love fluff! Thanks for reading, and I'm off to watch some GTA 5 playthroughs...time for episode 15!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey pplz! I'm sorry this is a small chapter, but I have been busy with my IRL life. And this is no excuse. I had just finished a bunch of tests and a book report this past week, and I have plans to prepare for these two upcoming weeks, leaving me to write in the late night hours. Not that I'm not used to doing that already, but I have gotten tired alot faster letting me write for about an hour. Enough of my pointless rambling! Hope you enjoy dis chapter!**

'**~ CHAPTER 3 ~'**

"**Week 1 Day 1"**

**Lea's POV**

I couldn't sleep. That was it; I couldn't freaking sleep! The square sun barely shone outside, letting the remaining blue and purple colors paint the sky. Yawning, I pushed myself out of bed, and traveled down to the main room downstairs. I haven't really made names for the rooms, as I haven't done anything with it yet; it was just one big empty space. And right then…I saw a shadow.

"Oh my Notch, Sparklez if that's you I'm gonna get back at you so hard," I groan, yawning again afterwards.

"Damn it, Ghosteez," I hear Bodil's voice say.

"Why are you pointing at me? It was your ass that got in the way," the other guy, Ghosteez softly replies, making my face scrunch up in confusion and disgust at the same time.

"Morning, Lea," Bodil greets, as the other guy come out from their hiding spot around the corner.

"What the Nether are you doing up this early _and _in my house?" I groggily ask, rubbing my eyes. Bodil was about to say something when I stopped him.

"You know what…don't answer that. What is it and who the Nether are you?" I ask directly pointing to…still unknown-to-me guy.

"This is Ghosteez; Ghosteez this is Lea," Bodil introduces, gesturing back and forth.

"You're _the _Lea? The one that saved Sky from the squids?" he asks, as if he was about to explode. I just glance at Bodil worriedly then back at Ghosteez.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Oh, don't worry Lea. He is a squid hybrid too just like you and me," Bodil jumps in.

"Cool, so Ghosteez is there a reason you asked?" I ask, as gently as I could.

"Oh, rumors say that Notch brought you back to life or something," Ghosteez's answer shocks me, "A lot of Minecraftians, especially around my neighborhood, think you died saving Sky, but…here you are!"

"Yeah, here I am," I choppily laugh, "So, Bodil is Sparklez up also?"

"Uh, no, but I was wondering if Ghosteez could help, as he too is a potion maker like me and Seto."

"Sure, I just might need an extra pair of hands," I shrug, and Ghosteez mumbled a victory 'yes'.

"Thanks so much, Lea!" he squeals, picking me up and turning in a circle.

"No problem, Ghosteez," I confusingly laugh, as he sets me down beside Bodil.

"Say maybe we should travel down to Ink City. Word hasn't gotten there yet that you're alive," Bodil suggests turning to me. Before I could answer though, a knock was heard at the door. Sharing the same puzzled look Bodil has, I walked over and opened the door to Sky.

"Morning, Sky."

"Morning, Lea," he greets, kissing my cheek afterwards. He stays by my side, as I close the door and walk over to the shocked duo.

"_Well, _Lea are we going or not?" Bodil asks.

"Oh right…"

"What is it, Lea? Where are you guys going?" Sky questions, looking back and forth between us three.

"Bodil, his friend Ghosteez, and I were going to Ink City," I casually inform him, but Sky seemed to take it differently.

"Are you serious, Lea?" he worriedly asks, "What about the new king? If he remembers you from the war, you're gonna get killed."

"Uh…there is actually _no _new king or queen, as far as I know," Ghosteez replies, "Plus, no one knows if King Squidicus has or even had a son, let alone a daughter even. The hybrids have pretty much have been ruling themselves."

"But still!" Sky argues.

"Look, Sky, if you're that worried," Bodil pauses taking a potion out from his black blazer, "Here, I have a hybrid potion from last time. I have no idea _why the Nether _that has been there. Do you need another tutorial?" Bodil asks, handing Sky the potion bottle.

"I think I'll be fine," he nods reassuringly, as we four step out of the house, and to the water's coast.

"Drink up, Sky," Bodil smirks, making me laugh and we three jumped in, Sky doing the same thing shortly after we did.

**Sky's POV**

I transformed then followed the hybrids into the surprisingly warm water. I watched, as Lea changed her form for the first time. As she transformed, a soft glow shone off her body.

"Man, it feels good to be like this again," Lea sighs pleasurably, as the shine faded.

"Come on guys, this way," Ghosteez waved over, and we followed him. Bodil and the _new_ guy chatted for most of the way, leaving Lea and me to swim behind…why does fate do this to me?

"So, how are you liking being a hybrid, Sky?" she lightly scoffs, looking at me.

"It's ok," I reply, "I'm not sure if I could handle a life like this though. How do you manage it?"

"I…don't know, my life was just placed like this. Being quite used to it, it seems like a breeze, but there will be times to where you feel like there's a mountain in front of you, ya know?" Lea flattened her lips.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I sigh looking back forward.

"Sky, I know one day I'm gonna have to choose what I want to be for the rest of my life. I can't be a hybrid forever unless I am part of the squids' royal family," Lea builds up before the question that had me thinking, "What do you think I should choose a human or a squid?"

"Well, you already know my answer, a human. I love being with you, Lea."

"I know Sky," she distressfully replies, "But I am torn between the two because if I do turn human, I can't take care of my mother. Now that Dad has…died, I'm all that she has left." I hadn't really thought about that. I also didn't want to suddenly say that I didn't care _that _much either.

Before I could share my thoughts, Ghosteez had yelled at us to hurry up. Apparently we had fallen way behind the two hybrids. Bodil and Ghosteez were waiting for us at the squid city's gates, peeking into the glass-fortified city with surprising expressions.

**Lea's POV**

Once Sky and I reached the front entrance of Ink City, we four swam in, seeing more squids than usual. We cautiously went in, the intersection busy with squids. Some squids then approached me, shocking the three males behind me.

"Lea! You're alive?! This can't be true, but it is!" one of the female squids exclaimed.

"Yeah, what is all the commotion about here in Ink City?" I asked.

"The squids here just found out that King Squidicus had a son," the other squid said.

"Well, who is it? Is he ruling over the squids now or is he too young?"

"Oh, he's ruling right now, just yesterday he announced it. His name is George Squidicus."

**A/N: AND DE WORD IS OUT! See you in the next chapter!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: What's up readers, Henderschmidt11 here, and as you can tell from the title. It's not a chapter update! It's saying that I am done taking OCs for dis and have already picked the chosen ones! So, stay tuned for da next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

'**~ CHAPTER 4 ~'**

"Did you just say his name was _George Squidicus_?" I repeated making sure I wasn't hearing voices.

"Yeah," the same squid cheerily responded, "It was quite a shock to most of the squids here and around Minecraftia, because he is British. I didn't even know the king had even married, but King George said that his mother was British, so that must be where the accent came from."

"Ok, thanks you two," I nod my head.

"No problem, we're just so glad you're up and well," the one who first talked to me says, "Hope to see you 'round!" And the two squids were off. I turn around to see an expectant Sky and a shocked Bodil and Ghosteez.

"I know right?!" I distressfully say, "How can this be?"

"Well, at least we know where George has scattered off to," Bodil scoffs with a hint of anger, as we stroll down the intersection on the west side.

"But this should be good right? George doesn't seem to be anything like his father," Ghosteez tries to lighten up our spirits. It seemed to work for me, but not all the way.

"I guess," I reply, facing Ghosteez, "Why don't we pay him a visit?"

**~~~Line Break~~~**

**George's POV**

"Your highness," one of my security squids spoke up, swimming to the front of my throne and bowing briefly, "Four _hybrids _have come to see you, in hopes to chat with you."

"Who are these hybrids you speak of?" I ask, curious for his response.

"They claim they are Lea, Bodil40, Ghosteez, and SkyDoesMinecraft," the squid replies, intriguing my interests. 'There is no way this is the real SkyDoesMinecraft.'

"Send in the ones named Lea and Sky; leave the others outside. I want a word with those two," I order, leaning back in my throne, as I did so.

**Lea's POV**

"The king only wants the ones named Lea and Sky," the security squid returns, standing in front of us. Sky then looked at me curiously before looking back at said squid.

"That'd…be us," I cautiously reply, as we both step forward. The squid then motioned for us to follow him down the hall, which Bodil and Ghosteez weren't allowed through. I wondered why just us though. I can understand if he didn't want Ghosteez to pass, but George knew Bodil. Question is why. Once we reached the, what I assumed to be, the throne room, the security squid stepped away from the door, giving us room to walk in. I took a glance at Sky before strolling into the familiar room of which had too many memories.

**Sky's POV**

"Lea! Sky! Lovely to see you two again," George cheerily greets, sitting up on now his throne, "I am glad to see you 'live and well, Lea. What brings you here to the palace?"

"Thanks, and…_you _really," Lea replies, "I didn't know you were King Squidicus' son." '_What?!'_

"It was a sworn secret between my parents and me," George responds more solemnly, "I have no idea why my dad did that to me and my mom…guess I'll never know why."

"_But _I must keep moving forward," he finally says after a few moments of silence, "So, Sky, how did you survive down here? Or even turned into a hybrid in the first place?" I stole a glance from Lea mentally asking her if I could tell him.

"That, if you may, I'd like to keep it between us," Lea folds her navy-skinned hands together. At this, George furrowed his eye brows and smiled a disturbing smile. You know that type that would send a shiver down your spine.

"I should have known that was going to be your answer," he shakes his head, "You were always a secretive girl."

"And I didn't know you can act like a smart ass," Lea smirks back, making George chuckle, and me even more confused.

"I see you haven't changed one bit, my friend," George observes, as he gets off his throne, "Forgive me for my actions."

"None taken, old friend," Lea says back, giving a small curtsey, "So, what do you intend on doing now as king of not only Ink City, but…many more clans." The king hybrid, put a hand on his chin and sighed to himself. I, honestly, knew this was going to happen. Too young to be king, is my opinion on George. But what can you do when you're the only child?

"I might make some modifications to the cities, like extra buildings, and maybe expand the glass dome," he throws out ideas with each word he got closer to us, leaning more towards Lea, "But definitely one thing I'd want to do is train my mind on how to manage a battle, lest one comes my way. So, I figured I'd pick a fight with the creatures in the End."

"And what have the endermen done to you?" I shot back, a bit stronger than I had hoped for it to come out, earning me a look from George.

"Do you mind leaving," George swims over to me, looking me directly in the eyes, "This subject is going to be between Lea and me only. I promise Lea will be out shortly." I glanced over George's shoulder and saw she barely nod at me.

"You lay a _tentacle _on her you'll be dead in seconds," I warn in a soft, deep voice, pointing a finger at him before swimming with a hint of anger rising inside of me.

**Lea's POV**

George and I watched Sky swim off, slamming the iron door behind him, making me wince. What's up with Sky?

"Your friend seems different," George _clearly _states, standing where Sky once stood, his arms crossed in a thoughtful way if that was possible.

"My _friend _has a _name _you know?" I shot back, both of us tuning to each other at the same second, "And it's Sky."

"Made a little pact have you?" George smugly asks, taking a step closer, "Or are you still loyal to the squids?"

"Don't start talking about me. What happened to _you_, George? The George that was once too afraid to raise a _tentacle _to anyone who totally deserves it," I tilted my head to the side, "And now you think you can just 'pick a fight' with the residences of the End?" I was taken aback, as George suddenly raged swinging a balled tentacle at me. Thinking fast, I caught it and threw it back at George, but at the same time, the other swung un-clutched shoving me against the room's wall.

The impact was harsh on my end rather than the walls, as a red stone lamp was broken as my back found the hard surface. This also caused some of the bookshelves to shake, and out tumbled a few of the books they held. And swooshes of water rang in our ears; I assumed was the security squids. Just as the squids barged in, George smacked his lips onto mine, making my eyes go wide. I shoved George off of me with all my might, popping the unexpected kiss, and there stood three security squids, Bodil, Ghosteez, and…Sky.

I sent a glare at George, who was faking a shocked expression before heading to the palace's exit with haste. I couldn't catch Sky's eyes, as he was about to charge angrily at George. But before he could I took a firm grip on his arm.

"Touching the king will only give you a death sentence, Sky," I whisper in his ear, and I said the three words that I was sure to pinch me in the behind later, "Let it go." Sky's arms relaxed but stayed clenched, as we four left the building.

**George's POV**

A smirk found its way to my face, as my three ex-friends and a new guy leave my palace, two squids closing the doors after they have gone.

"Pfft, who needs them anyway?" I mumble to myself, taking my spot back on my throne, "Guards, send out a message to all the army squids. We're gonna prepare ourselves a battle."

**A/N: Hey...Henderschmidt11 here. Ha, H3 or...four? Anyway, to be honest, I am not really happy with this chapter, but I wanted to put something out for you guys. I just needed a transition so I could put 'Enderlox' and his team in. Speaking of which, instead of you guys finding out who got the spots through the chapters, I'll tell you now. **

_**Inosyc - Crevan  
RainbowTwister 219-Twister (present character)  
AxelK4 - Danny**_

**And, AxelK4, can I re-spell 'Danny' to 'Dani' so we -or really I- know that she's a girl rather than a guy? XD**

**See you guys in the next, hopefully, better chapter! ~Henderschmidt11**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Hello, readers. I'd thought I'd just get to the point saying that I'm putting this story on hiatus. Honestly, I don't have time to write for this story sadly enough. I do know where to go with the story and maybe even how to end it, but since time won't last longer over here for me, I don't have time to just sit down and write as I please. What I will do is continue my other story "A New Dimension"; try and update that when I can. School has become a giant boulder in my way, and when there is free time, I'm always out of the house doing something else (at least this week). On top of that, I'm trying to make space in my life for other things. If I could, I would stay in the house every day and write, but my mom would probably think I'm gonna be a hermit if I keep doing it, which to be honest I already feel that way. So, with that said, I wish y'all luck with your school/lives, and hope for the best. Thanks for reading.**

**~Henderschmidt11**


End file.
